


Prophecy of Three

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Customs, F/M, Made Up Dwarvin Customs, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three friends jump down a hole and end up in Middle Earth....Its not a joke, its this story. Being stranded in Middle Earth is no laughing matter, especially knowing what's to come. But thankfully, a helpful wizard can solve their problem and have them resettled to wait for the right moment to start the quest to reclaim Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Began In A Nasty Dirty Hole

This is a story of three; three young adults that had no true reason to be in the forbidden forest other than the need for entertainment. Two women strode along side a brunette man. One woman was shorter than the other two and her blonde hair was tied up in a bun. Her features were fair, as was the other woman’s. They could be mistaken for sisters. This woman’s red hair was free to blow in the wind as she sauntered unhappily.

“We’re missing the race.” The tall man pointed out. He followed the blonde in-front of him as she weaved her small frame through the tightly knitted trees.

“Forget the race. Do people really go missing out here?” The girl twirled back to her companions. Her red headed friend nodded with a worried look.

“We wouldn’t lie about people going missing out here Lynn.” She stated. She threw a nervous look behind her as she continued to descend into the forest. It was getting steeper as they went down into the valley.

Lynn, the girl leading the way, got a bright smile. 

“Oh stop sounding scared. We’ll find an adventure out here. What’s better than that Devon?” 

The red haired girl, Devon, shook her head. Adventures intrigued her, of course they would. 

“An adventure into a kidnapper’s lair does not interest me.” Devon stated.

“Fair point.”

Kurt let out a hearty laugh. He towered over the women as he followed them, nearly falling as the hill kept getting steeper. 

“It’s going to take forever to climb back up there you know Lynn?” He stated.

“Who said we’re going back?” Lynn said with a smirk. “Perhaps we’ll get lost out here and have to camp out here for three weeks.” She deepened her voice and made a haunting tone out of it.

Devon and Kurt rolled their eyes and their eyes locked together. They allowed their younger companion trail off ahead, practically easing herself down now in careful steps while keeping a firm grip on grass roots in the ground.

“When do you think she’ll want to head back?” Kurt puffed out. He was a heavy set man but a very strong one at that. 

“Probably when we’re on the other side of the valley.” Devon chuckled and stared off, trying to see the end to the bottom of the valley but found a fog had rolled in. A sudden wave of uneasiness hit her. “We’re leaving now.” She stated.

Kurt gave her a strange look when they heard a scream. After a few seconds, they heard a thud. As fast as they could, they went to where Lynn had been and tried to peer down through the fog. “Lynn?!” They yelled and shouted down.

“I’m okay!” She called. “I found a little cave I think! It stinks really badly! As bad as troll!”

Lynn stood up and looked around. She had to cover her nose. As much as she loved the book and movies, they never said just how bad trolled smell. Lynn always imagined it smelled something similar to cow and horse dung. Whatever this was, smelled even worse.

“You should come down here, I see light! There’s a way out so its safe!”

“Are you kidding me Lynn?! Give me your hand!” Devon put her hand down for Lynn to grab onto and be pulled up. Lynn didn’t hesitate to take Devon’s hand and pull her down. The taller woman landed on the blonde.

“Devon!” Lynn coughed as Devon got off her, furiously red in the face. 

Kurt stood from above, looking down at his friends with a small smile.

“Cannonball!” He called jokingly as he jumped down next to them. Devon looked very, very unamused with them both, but it was hard to take her seriously when she looked like she might throw up at any minute.

“Let’s just get out of here before-!” Devon huffed and stomped towards the light.

Lynn feigned an innocent look as she followed her friend outside. “It was just abit of fun.” She claimed. Devon gave her a scowling look and rushed out. 

The light they saw was not sunlight at all. It had in fact been a very large torch, so large it looked as if it had once been a tall tree. There was darkness around them, but it was not like the darkness of the cave that had been suffocating. The sun had simply went to sleep despite it being daylight mere moments ago for them. 

The cave let out into a forest. Lynn touched one of the trees, looking up at the sky amazed. “Does it usually get dark so fast in Wisconsin? I don’t remember it from last time.” She admitted and looked at her friends.

While Kurt shook his head at the woman, looking as bewildered as Lynn, Devon was hit with the same force of a crashing tidal wave that they were really, really not suppose to be here.

“Let’s leave while we can. We don’t know this part of the forest. Or why its so dark even!” Devon quickly said. She eyed the dark forest, her mind imagining little red eyes haunting them.

Lynn either didn’t hear Devon’s plea or just ignored her. She walked forward with wide eyes and found something peculiar indeed.

“Come see this! It looks just like in the Hobbit movie. Doesn’t it?” Lynn walked into an area where rocks and trees blocked the sun. Perfectly laid where rocks that had fallen long ago. Three of them. Perfect for whenever trolls would want to sit here. “I thought they filmed in New Zealand?”

Without another word, Devon rushed back into the stinking cave and started looking up at the ceiling. No matter how far she went in the cave nor how frantically she looked, she could not find the entrance that got them here.

Kurt rushed back to Devon, giving her a worried look. “Its not like the way out is going to disappear.” He said, trying to calm her. He touched her shoulders, but she shook her head. 

“I’ve already looked all over!” She claimed. “Its gone! The hole is gone!”


	2. Tension and Fear of Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Dwarves yet. Just feeling unsettled and felt like writing the tension they felt during five years of growing and events. Dwarves should be in next chapter. Sorry if this is scatterbrained. Any criticism is appreciated.

Five years after jumping through that hole, Kurt strolled into an inn. The Prancing Pony was one of his favorite places to go. It was always lively and there was always friends here. It wasn't as welcoming to the girls he was still with but that was part of the enjoyment. Outside of work, as much as he loved the girls he lived with, he had to have some Kurt time. Some man time.

He never took a liking to ale. It reminded him a dirty dishwater mixed with beer. He still carried around a pint while he tablehopped. He talked with his buddies from the logging company he worked at merrily. 

His years working at the logging company had more than paid off. He was toned and muscled now. He could do things he thought were impossible, like dragging a 20 foot tree back to the mill by himself. That memory made him smirk gleefully. He got in a bet that he could do it and the winnings allowed him to bring home some decent meat that night.  
Life here had been hard and had toughened them all up. Sometimes, he was sure it was harder on the girls than himself. Middle-Earth was not a place of cheer, though the books and movies never pictured it as such anyways. He just hadn't expect it to be so hard still. It was terrifying to live in this age without the comforts of modern medicine or phones to call for protectors. There wasn't even an police force here in this town.

But the one thing Kurt knew was more deadly than anything, was that damn wizard. Now, granted, Gandalf had saved them from starving in the forest but there was a debt to be paid between them. Gandalf knew where they came from and knew that they knew important details of Thorin's quest to Erebor. Kurt was just waiting for the day to see that wizard show up at their door, asking for them give him intimate details on matters not his own.

He was terrified at the mere thought of that day.  
-  
While Kurt went off to the inn for a round of ale, Devon found herself staring out the window of the small cottage. It was at that time of day where they all separated and did what they enjoyed to do alone. While Kurt either put in an extra hour at the mill or went for ale, Devon spent her time like she normally did these past five years.

Worrying.

She was worried about the day Gandalf would come and ask for their help. She felt as if it had to be soon. While she knew that what they would do would be for a greater cause, there were so many things that could go wrong. Not to mention, in the end Thorin and his nephews were destined to die anyways. Its not as if they could stop that. Could they?  
Devon was pulled out of her thoughts as she noticed Lynn approaching. She stood quickly and adjusted her light blue tunic before opening the door to meet Lynn. They greeted eachother in a short hug, as if they had been apart for years despite it being mere hours.

"I came back before dark and you still look like you worried yourself sick." Lynn commented, looking worriedly at her friend.

"That happens when you don't tell Kurt or I what you're doing out there." Devon said seriously as they went inside their small abode.

"It doesn't matter though does it?" Lynn looked away as she shut the door. Before Devon could say a word about her leaving, she asked, "Is Kurt still at the inn?"

Devon sighed, trying to decide whether to chastise her friend or to let it go again. Deciding it wasn't worth getting in a fight over, she simply nodded. "He's only been there for an hour or so I believe. Unlike you, he's always back before dark so there's no reason to worry about him."

As if she heard nothing, Lynn turned her head away, picking up some bread on the table to eat. Devon frowned at this reaction and turned her head away. She looked up to say something but Lynn gave her a hard stare. Her green tunic had slipped down just enough for Devon to see the tip of a long scar that she knew ran down Lynn's chest and stomach.

Devon looked away again with another sigh and Lynn bit into her bread and looked away.  
-  
Lynn knew it would happen soon. She knew as much as Kurt and Devon did, Gandalf would appear any day now and call on their debt. She realized years ago and started preparing ahead of time.

She wasn't the young woman she use to be when they first arrived. They all hardened and matured since then. The young blonde only worried that her preparation wasn't enough for the journey ahead. Unlike her companions, she was not afraid of the journey ahead. 

She was more afraid of looking behind.


	3. Lynn Shows Her Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn fights to be apart of the journey when Gandalf finally calls on them.

The day, or should it be said, night came. It was pitch black outside. Rain poured down in a heavy shower. The water smacked against the single window, making a soft ping! That kept Lynn from sleeping. She stared out the window like she was waiting for something. She bit her lip, not knowing what she was waiting for. She sat in a chair as she stared out the window. They had the table set up here so they could easily read or write on the table’s surface and with the sun beaming in. She had their single candle lit now. She knew she was wasting wax and light but she felt the need to have it.

Devon and Kurt had fallen asleep hours ago. Devon was asleep in the small bedroom the girls shared while Kurt was asleep on the cot on the floor. He slept peacefully despite her presence. Lynn hadn’t been able to sleep like that in years.

As she fingered the tip of the scar that pushed up just slightly more above the rest of her skin at her shoulder, she saw movement in the dark outside. She held in a breath as she heard voices outside. Two. It was either Gandalf or very bad burglars. 

Lynn moved to the kitchen to move the small stone and retrieve a hidden something when there was a knock on the door.

‘They are very bad burglars if they knock this late. Rude either way knocking this late; Devon is sleeping.’ Lynn thought, stopping her movement. She glanced at Kurt who barely budged at the knock.

She stepped carefully picked up the candle and moved over to the door. There was another impatient knock that cause Kurt to groan and roll over. He sat up as Lynn opened the door.

In-front of her, were two dwarves she very much cared for in her precious book. Fili and Kili stood before pronouncing themselves. 

“Fili-““And Kili” “At your service!” They bowed. They were soaking wet from the rain but still had bright smiles on their faces. Their smile were contagious, it caused Lynn to smile back easily and opened the door more. 

“Lynn, at yours.” She bowed lightly back and stood to the side. “Come in and dry off you two.”

Kurt stood now and looked at the two dwarves in amazement. Despite living in Middle-Earth all this time, it was a shock to see them. Lynn smiled still as she watched them hang up their cloaks on two of the three nails they had for such reasons.

“I suppose Gandalf asked you two to come here.” Lynn said, treating this as normally as she could. She sat back in her place she previously held at the table. The siblings made themselves at home, starting a fire and hanging up their outermost clothing to dry near it. They sat in their wet tunics and leggings close to the fire to dry them out. There was no point in looking for dry clothing in their bags since the bags were thoroughly soaked as well.

It made Lynn wish they had something to offer them. Despite all three of them working, it was barely enough to have their two room cabin and food enough for the three of them to eat, much less in decent clothes.

Fili nodded, looking at Lynn expectantly. “Gandalf said you and your lot here were soothsayers and you owe a debt to him.”

Kurt frowned slightly but nodded. “That’s true enough given the circumstances.” He stared over at the scar that poked out of Lynn’s green tunic.

Kurt’s stare made Lynn pull up the shoulder over her tunic. “We’ve known about this. We’re prepared for it but only one of us is going.” She said firmly. Kurt paled and suddenly looked angered. 

Over the past four and a half years, Lynn had distanced herself from the two of them. Kurt never got over that. It didn’t help that every time they talked about the journey, none of them acted as if they were all going on it.

“You are not going alone.” Kurt stared Lynn down but she only returned the hard stare. Fili and Kili looked at each-other uncomfortably.

“Isn’t there another? Gandalf said there were three of you.” Kili said, hoping the third person could settle this.

At the perfect time, Devon opened the door to the bedroom and looked out. Seeing Fili and Kili, she paled and looked sick almost. She had been dreading this.

Lynn looked over at Devon and sighed. “Go back to bed, this doesn’t concern you.”

“If it doesn’t concern me, it sure as hell doesn’t concern either of you.” Devon said, hiding her dread and snapping at the blonde girl. Lynn looked down with a sigh as Devon stepped out. 

“It’s rather late for having this discussion. I suggest we all sleep then talk about it in the morning.” Devon said, clearly holding authority over the other two. Both Lynn and Kurt nodded but still frowned.

-

The next morning was tense. Fili and Kili wandered outside for a breath of morning air. Kili huffed and looked at his brother, speaking quietly,

“Gandalf didn’t say it’d be this difficult. It seems that only Lynn wants to go so let’s just take her and go.” 

Fili shook his head. “And have the other two wandered off after us?” Kili sighed and looked down as his brother continued, “We won’t be late. We can leave tomorrow and still get to the Baggin’s house in time. Gandalf thought this might happen anyways.”  
Kili nodded and looked inside. The three were talking at their little table and the blonde girl looked frustrated while the other two looked at her almost as if they were her parents, with a loving but stern gaze.

“We just have to let them settle this themselves.”

-

“Not one of us is going alone.” Kurt declared at morning after Fili and Kili walked out the door. Devon nodded in agreement but Lynn sighed in exasperation. 

“And what? Two of us go and leave the other one here to rot huh?” Lynn frowned.

Devon shook her head. “You can’t look at it like that.”

Lynn’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?” She got more tense and rigid. “I have more experience than both of you in battle. I am going.”  
Kurt and Devon shared a tired look. They knew this was going to be hard for Lynn. Devon wasn’t even entirely sure if they could make her stay.

“It only makes sense like this. Kurt is strong and can help. I learned medicines in the apothecary. You just…” Devon stopped seeing the look on Lynn’s face. The girl suddenly got a smug look that Devon hadn’t seen before. 

“I know how to use a sword and throw daggers. Neither of you do.” She said easily.

“I wouldn’t call what you did using a sword Lynn.” Kurt frowned. Lynn stood up suddenly though. 

“Where do you think I go everyday? Go and pick daisies? I was given a sword and I know how to use it! I taught myself to throw daggers to!” Lynn said quickly. “I can show you I’m good at this and I need to go!”

Before Devon or Kurt could object, Lynn was out the door and went to the entrance of the forest. She ignored Kili and Fili for the moment and reached in a rotted out tree and pulled out her blade.

“Fili!” She ran over to him with a smirk. “Fight me.” She said, holding her sheathed blade.   
Devon and Kurt came out and went over. “This is ludicrous! Practicing for a few hours with a sword does not make you fit for battle!” She shouted. 

Lynn held the blade by its handle and said with a solemn look, “And working in an apothecary does? I wasn’t able to protect you before but I can now. Let me show you.” She looked at Fili.  
Fili took out his blade. They both left their scabbards on as to not damage or ruin the sharpness of their blades.

-

Their battle had lasted half an hour with no winner. Despite her lack of training, the self-training she had done had allowed Lynn to stand up against the dwarf prince. 

“She is good and can hold her own. She even fights like a dwarf!” Fili said afterwards. Lynn had a victorious look as she looked at her companions. Devon shook her head but Kurt said, 

“Alright then. We all go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing the fight scene between Fili and Lynn and wanted to throw up afterwards. I'll come back one day soon and put in the scene but for now, a simple skip does this story more justice than that horrible thing I made.
> 
> Kudos and comments keeps this going!


	4. Why Does Lynn Fit In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive to Bag-End. Lynn fits in strangely well with the dwarves while Devon and Kurt are as put out as Mr. Bilbo Baggins.

The walk was the worst part for Devon and Kurt. They covered at least twenty a miles in a day. Yet Kili, Fili, and Lynn seemed neither tired nor fazed by it. When they finally reached the Shire, Devon and Kurt felt their knees shaking and about to fall out from under them while Lynn and the brothers still walked with a bounce in their step and a smile on their face.

"We need to go to the Boggin's house!" Kili said with a wide grin. Both of the brothers were excited to start their quest to reclaim the homeland they’ve only heard stories of.

Lynn smiled at them. "It's Baggins. Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End."

"It matters not who he is, as long as he's a good burglar!" Fili said with an amused look. 

They traveled through the Shire. It was hard to not have a bright smile here. All of the Hobbits, while unaccustomed to the presence of dwarves and humans, still gave them bright smiles. They were very polite creatures, of course, who cared more for manners than being defensive in when encountering new and friendly folk. 

Lynn and the dwarven boys had no problem returning the smiles. Meanwhile, Kurt and Devon were lagging behind. Kurt was staying back with Devon. Time in the apothecary may have helped Devon's healing skills but, much like Lynn said, it had nothing to prepare her for the physical part of this journey. He was worried but at least they would get ponies in the morning.

Devon and Kurt stopped to rest while Kili and Fili asked for directions. Lynn was standing on-top of a fence, trying to spot the Hill.

“How long do you think until we finally reach Bag-End?” Kurt asked, leaning on the old fence. It was browned with age and creaked when Kurt put his weight in it.

Devon shrugged; wanting nothing more to sit in that armchair Bilbo kept going on about. She stared at Lynn worriedly. “She doesn’t even look tired.” She sighed. “She makes us look pretty pathetic.”

Kurt shrugged as Lynn hopped down from her place a ways from them. “Maybe so but that’s not a bad thing.” He said seriously. 

“She’ll make us look good too.”

-

They finally found Bag-End. It was decided that Fili and Kili would go in first, so they wouldn’t overrun the poor hobbit too quickly. They waited down the hill, about five minutes. Even from here, they could hear things being moved in the Hobbit’s hole and knew the mess the dwarves were making. Lynn looked at her right hand, at the scar there. 

She smiled at it, rubbing at the ‘G.L.’ that was the scar, and looked back up at the green door longingly.

“Why do you look so excited?” Devon finally asked. “Why are you rubbing your hand?”

Lynn had some secrets from her friends that would come out tonight. She was unsure as to how they would react to them. Part of her was terrified they’d be hurt because of it, but, the bigger part, was more excited for what was to come. She fingered the  
hilt of the blade on her hip with her right hand and shook her head.

“It’s nothing.” She promised. “It’s been five minutes, yeah? We should head up.” 

Devon had a suspicious look but stood to follow Lynn. Kurt came back from relieving himself and looked at them.  
“Its time?”

-

The door was green and beautiful, as Tolkien had described it. Lynn felt like she was living a dream suddenly. It had been a nightmare for so long, but there was this sense of her soul being lifted as she knocked on the door.

Devon and Kurt watched Lynn knock, feeling in no way what she was. They felt dread weigh them down as the door opened and the hobbit looked at them. It was a surprise to Kurt and Devon. The Hobbit wasn’t as small as they thought he’d be. Of course, they remember Gandalf looking rather tall as well. Fili and Kili had also seemed about their size as well. In-fact, Fili was as tall as Devon, who was reached Kurt’s shoulders, who in turn, towered over Lynn in quite a few inches. Perhaps Tolkien was wrong in  
that sense, dwarves and hobbits were not small by their worldly means. Perhaps Men and Wizards were just overly tall.

“Lynn, at your service!” Lynn said and bowed to Bilbo. “We don’t look it but we are here to join the Dwarven Company here.”  
Bilbo stood amazed. Already four dwarves in his home and now, three humans to join along! How ridiculous! 

Dwalin saw Lynn over the hobbit’s shoulder and went over. He, more or less, shoved the hobbit inside and pulled Lynn in by the arm. 

“You’re late child!” He scolded but had a large smile on his face as Lynn put her cloak and rucksack beside with the others. 

“I can’t help it if Fili and Kili walk slowly!” She teased loudly, enjoying the brothers’ insult called to her that was lost in the long hall that was Bag-End. 

Devon hung her cloak, witnessing this madness. She was amazed how easily Lynn slipped into the dining room with Dwalin to help prepare the small feast that would end up on the table. In their time together, even before coming here, she never saw  
Lynn come together with a group so easily as this.

She heard someone clearing their throat and turned to Bilbo. 

“Oh! My name is Devon.” She introduced herself in the Men’s way without even thinking.

“I am Kurt.” Kurt said. The three stood in-front of the open door; all looking as put out as the other. Devon felt a heavy silence fall between them as Bilbo shut the door. They heard a hoot of laughter before Lynn leaned out. 

“Hey, come on. We need help finding stuff Devon.” She called.

Devon, with Kurt following, merely watched as the dwarves and Lynn had a merry time pulling out all of Bilbo’s food and setting it on the table. Lynn settled with Balin to the side, cooking some fish and other meats. Lynn wasn’t shy with the seasonings at all. Balin sat on a stool beside the stove where she cooked and talked with her. They seemed to be having a deep and serious  
conversation, Devon noted, but she couldn’t hear it over the other dwarves.

-

“How have things been for you lass?” The old dwarf asked, stuff his pipe with more weed. His eyes peered over as she put three whole fish in a pan at once and started cooking. 

“It’s been fine enough.” Lynn couldn’t get the smile off her face. “Bit lonely I suppose. I haven’t been able to tell them about it so…” Lynn looked at her right hand. It was wrapped up with a glove like normal.

Balin’s eyes drifted to her right hand. He smiled softly and touched her wrist. 

“You will be acknowledged tonight.” He promised quietly. “Dwalin is quite excited.” 

They both peered over to the tallest dwarf. He was as tall as Kurt. His bald head crinkled as he gave out a great laugh.

“He looks very happy.” Lynn sounded relieved. Seeing a questioning look from Balin, she shook her head and flipped the fish over.

“You don’t have to come with us lass.” Balin said suddenly. “There’s not a reason to if the one of your other kin come with us.”

Lynn put the cooked fish on a plate and smirked widely as she was handed a large hunk of meat. She wasn’t even sure what it was but it didn’t matter. She set it on the cutting board that sat upon a counter next to the stove and began to slice it to cook.

“No Balin. I will make sure they don’t come with us. They may have been brought here but this quest will be longer and harder than either of them realize. Even more so than I realize myself I believe.” She spoke with a youngling’s wit. “The Company needs one soothsayer. It could use another warrior and with what Gottra taught me…” 

Hearing his wife’s name, Balin’s eyes twinkled softly. Lynn looked at the meat and finished another few slices quietly. After a few moments, while she was cooking the meat, Balin nodded.

“After what she taught me, I feel ready. I’ve kept up practice and I know I can be useful. I kept up with Fili in a swordfight.” Lynn said, watching the meat sizzle on the pan before flipping it. A great smell of meat being cooked deliciously filled Bag-End. The door was knocked upon and Lynn smiled, remembering the dwarves that would topple each other to get in.  
“The rest had come.” She plated the meat and went to put it all on the table while Balin greeted everyone. The rest of the evening was spent eating, laughing, and joking for Lynn and the dwarves.

Lynn had believed Devon and Kurt were having just as large a time as she. They were seated at the end of the table and did enjoy the food but were having difficulties adjusting to the company. Devon finally left to Bilbo’s sitting room. Bilbo moved between her and the dwarves, making sure all was comfortable despite his own, and in no short amount, irritability at the Wizard who decided to throw this party at his own house without alerting Bilbo.

-

There was that great song as they cleaned up. Lynn felt sorry for Bilbo but clapped along with the song all the same. She did feel as if they were being incredibly rude to the poor hobbit, but this was the dwarf’s way. Lynn smiled as they cleaned up and laughed. 

The knock came then and Bilbo answered it. Lynn had wanted to be there to see Thorin walk in, but saw Devon and Kurt duck into the sitting room again. 

Lynn followed them and went over to where Devon was sitting. She was pale and rigid. 

“Has she been like this all night?” Lynn asked astonished as she knelt in-front of the red headed girl and touched her knees.

“Yeah. To be honest, I thought you would be to.” Kurt frowned at Lynn. “What are you doing? You’re acting like them. You aren’t a dwarf.”

Lynn frowned and rubbed Devon’s knee softly, trying to comfort her while glaring at Kurt. 

“You don’t know everything that has happened here.” She said seriously. 

Devon stared at Lynn and touched her shoulder with a shaky hand. “What did you do? When you were gone for that year; what did you do without us?”

Lynn frowned at that more. She pushed her friend’s hand off her softly and shook her head. “A little late to be asking me that again now isn’t it?” 

Devon frowned at Lynn and grabbed her hand tightly. “Tell me now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is already written! Will be posted tomorrow so look out for it! Kudos and comments is appreciated!


End file.
